Lego Ninjago vs Star Wars: Imperial Attack
Imperial Attack is the first part of the Ninjago vs Star Wars fanfiction story by Chimadino. Plot Summary Star Destroyers surrond over Ninjago Island. The Galactic Empire has taken over. Could the Ninja team stop Darth Vader and Emperor Palpatine before it's too late? Imperial Attack Prologue Episode 1: A New Threat The Galactic Empire invades Ninjago and even Sensei Wu is unable to stop Darth Vader. Vader unleashes ninja bunnies Episode 2: There is Always Two Emperor Palpatine arrives in Ninjago and the Galactic Empire captures most of the Elemental Masters exept 5. Episode 3: Do Not Underestamate the Force! The Empire also captures most of the citizens including Ronin, Cyrus Borg and Dareth. Mosako escapes and searches for origins about the Sith. he finds out about lloyd Episode 4: Origins of the Sith. Misako tells the Ninja everything she found out about the Sith. The Ninja and their remaining allies go to an ancent Sith Temple full of holochrons. Lloyd steals one of them. the ninja go to sixt to find abo Episode 5: War! The ninja try to stop the Emperor from starting a war on Ninjago but they ultimately fail. Menwhille, Lloyd gets affected by the Dark Side. Episode 6: It's Too Late to Stop With the help of a mysterious figure called the Old Master, Lloyd comes close to the Dark Side even more. Menwhille the Empire begins to capture the still living villains of Ninjago and they find the Teapot of Thyrann. Episode 7: Old but New Enemy The mysterious figure is revaled to be Darth Maul, who seeks revenge on both Darth Sidious and his rival Obi-Wan Kenobi (Who is friends with Master Wu). Palpatine revievs General Grievous to help them defeat the Ninja. Episode 8: Unlimited Power! The Dark side keeps growing in Lloyd and both Wu and Palpatine sense this. While Master Wu tries to convice Lloyd to destroy the holocron, Sidious wants him to be his apprentice. Episode 9: Seeking Help The Ninja seek help from an old "man" called Yoda to uncorrupt Lloyd. Palpatine unleashes his power on the entire island turning most of the citizens evil. Episode 10: Battle of the Force Sidious manages to devide the Ninja and even that Lloyd is now uncorrupted they might never be a team again. Lloyd goes on defeating Sidious and Vader with a 10% possibility that he will return. Trivia *The Galactic Empire come from the Lego Star Wars realm. *Many Star Wars characters appear and/or mentioned in this story. *Darth Vader and Emperor Palpatine appear as main antagonists. *Luke Skywalker, Han Solo and Grand Moff Tarkin appear in a hologram in Episode 3. *Darth Maul appears from Episode 6 to Episode 10. *General Grievous is resurrected in Episode 8. Count Dooku in mentioned in the same episode *Yoda appears in Episode 9. *It's revaled that Luke Skywalker is older than all of the Ninja. *In the last episode the Starkiller Base is seen. Gallery Lego-star-wars-vader-and-officers.jpg Vader Palpatine.jpg Emperor-palpatine-darth-vader.png Mysterious_Figure.jpg|The Mysterious Figure (Maul) Lloyd the golden ninja.png|Lloyd regaining his Golden Power to fight the Sith Lords. MoS54Vader.jpg|Darth Vader facing Golden Lloyd Category:Star Wars Category:Chimadino Universe Category:Crossovers Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanon Stories